Darkest Blood
by FoxWithTwoTails
Summary: Little Ogre grow stronger within the back of Crona's mind she won't be able to hold him back forever.
1. Chapter 1

This is my One of my first fanfictions to go online and I hope you enjoy also if I don't use proper grammar or misspell something bear with me cause I'm only a seventh grader at the time of uploading this. Also this is based off of the manga not the anime and contains major spoilers for the ending you have been warned.

Please comment any constructive criticism or ideas for future fanfics if it's for something I haven't read or seen I will try to read or watch it if it interests me.

I Don't own any part of Soul Eater although I wish I did, but I do own the plot and OC I even went online to see what OC meant and I learned it means Original Character.

"Mom why did I have to be named after Crona?" I asked.

"Not this again Crona the reason is because Crona sacrificed herself to save everyone including you and I," She explained the same way as the last time and every time before that. "And I hate to admit it but you look and act most of the time just like her."

That was different this time. "Everyone treats me differently because my parents are 'Maka Albarn' and 'The Last Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans'"

(Crona was found on the streets without a name or any memories and was adopted by Maka and Soul. So get ur pervy perv perv thought outta here. Also Soul and Maka are not married.)(Oh yeah on a different note I've decided to put little author notes in parentheses rather than like some random paragraph so yeah.)(I'm so lazy that I'm just gonna add here that I will be doing paragraphs in parentheses for author notes.")

"How so dear?" Mom asks in a caring voice much more sincere than Dad's.

"Everybody treats me like I don't belong because parents are a weapon and a meister and I'm neither."

"Well… I'm sure you'll find it within you eventually." Why did Mom pause was she trying to think of something to say or is she hiding something.

"Why don't you just tell her." Dad's head pokes out from around the corner. "Oh, hey Crona how was your day at school."

"Tell me what Dad?" _I ask smiling inwardly knowing he'll spill the beans_ … No get out of my head little ogre.

"The fact that we found weapons all around in your room last night." Seeing my amazed face and moms disappointed he corrected himself. "Uh, I mean there were no weapons in your room while you were asleep."

"So I'm a weapon!" My parents both trade worried looks.

"Not exactly," Mom says worried. "You see you weren't part of the weapons they were separate from you."

"What…" No one was willing to break the silence, "So I'm not a weapon but I can summon weapons… cool… wait that's not thing."

"Well I think I'll just let your dad explain." Mom said, her tone taking a sad turn.

"Crona," Dad had one of his indifferent faces on… _God how did my mother fall in love with someone so irritating_ … _Shut up little ogre at least be happy that I'm in the same room as you_ I find myself sitting in the same room that I've been sitting in since the last time I was truly alone… _So rude Crona try to lighten up after all I am helping you get to the DWMA_ … "Have you had any weird things going on?"

"W-What are you talking about." I exclaimed.

"Crona you can't lie to me I can see right through them. Has there happened to be strange short man by the name of little ogre in your head."

I just stared and stared "Maybe there has…" I mumbled.

"That's what I thought… How do you feel about being your own meister."

*At another location*

A boy dressed in formal clothing is in the middle of the crowd of children that is the first day of DWMA this year. "God why did my parents make me come to this… monstrosity just because I'm weapon." He mumbled in disgust.

"Did you says something?" The formal boy jumping at the sudden voice addressed to him. "Oh, did I scare you sorry if i did."

"No you were just a little unexpe-."

"Yeah yeah sure whatever. Anyway I just wanted to introduce myself, me being the dorm leader for this year and all, to anyone who seemed lonely." The other boy said sticking out his hand in greeting.

Taking the hand the boy said. "I don't know what drew you to that conclusion but I am not lon-."

"Sure you're not. Anyway, the names Shintaro."

"My name is Kido." He said. "I am a weapon, a sniper rifle to be precise."

"Cool I'm a Meister." Shintaro said. "I was hoping to get a weapon with range such as yourself. Would you want to be my weapon when we are to choose."

"I suppose I will need a meister when the time comes." He pondered. "Okay you seem nice enough."

"Great let's have fun and be strong." The other boy grinned. There was then a faint voice from above the crowd of children.

"Please proceed to the assemble room straight ahead when you enter the building." Looking up I saw a girl who looked as if she might be a student who has been here who volunteered… Flying on what looked to be a scythe, with wings. Although not many of the other students looked up.

After whispering to a cocky looking boy next to her he then shouted easily heard by everyone in the crowd. "I the great and mighty Black*Star the man who supposed god request you listen to my friend Maka hear."

She grumbled something to Black*Star which he laughed at before she turned to speak to the crowd. "Hello, I am Maka Albarn meister of The Last Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans," When this was announced there were many whispers of doubt among them were _Is that really THE Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans_ , _Maka albarn is just a flat chested girl_ , and _She looks rather ordinary_ at many of them Maka only grumbled. With a tone that seemed almost forced she said. "Yes I am Maka Albarn."

"Don't forget I'm here to." I heard from Maka's direction but not from either of the people on the scythe.

"I know Soul I was getting to that." She looked fed up with someone but it didn't seem to be Black*Star.

"Sure you were Maka you always say that." It suddenly struck him that the scythe was the one talking. "Anyway get to the point."

(No pun intended)

"Yeah yeah." She said loud enough for the crowd to hear. "Anyway, when you enter go straight ahead to the cafe (cafeteria for those of you who don't know what I mean.) for the opening ceremony."

"Really Mom." Someone grumbled barely loud enough for him to notice. He turned to the source to see a girl in an all black dress other than the collar area and triangles resting in points at the bottom of the dress both white.(Crona's main set of clothes from the manga you can search "Crona" on google and plenty of pics should pop up.) She also had purple hair not really styled in any particular way or maybe none at all. "This is the worst at least I hoped off when we met Black*Star."

(Switching perspective back to first person Crona.)

"Excuse me?" I heard from beside me.

"Yea what do want?" I grumbled. _Come on Crona we both know this place doesn't fit who you are... What do you mean you creepy man… I'm hurt I really am but you know you don't need this place because you have me… I can't get through all my problems with brute force and anger… It's madness Crona madness… What ever leave me alone I have more important things to attend to… Ok, OK I'm leaving._

"Hello? Hello?" The voice snapping me from my conversation with Little Ogre. I turn to look at the boy for the first time he is formal looking boy who looks as if he chooses to dress this way. "You're finally paying attention. On that note my name is Kido."

Hesitating on taking the hand and whether or not I should tell him my real name. I shouldn't, taking the hand I tell him the name on my info card where the name we will be going by is found. "Akuma. Akuma Gorgon."

There we go after like a week of typing I got the first chapter done though I'm not putting in a lot of time. Both Kido's and Crona names mean something in japanese Kido's was a coincidence and Crona's was meant to be that way the first name see if you can recognise the second name. Please Comment what u think and all that goodness and if this is any good as a fanfic. I am planing One other fanfic props not gonna start till I'm part way done with this though. Sorry for babbling and stuff I'm just so angsty that people aren't gonna like it. Don't forget I'm 12 so yeah.

P.S. I am talking about the name Crona gave at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The schedule of this fanfic will be rather unstable I may post 2 chapter one week than none for 2-3 weeks so be prepared. Also I will be telling you what both Kido's and Crona's names mean the one she told Kiddo of course at the end of the chapter so if you haven't guessed yet please do I want to see if anyone gets them right. Anyway please comment or give feedback and all that other goodness. Now with that out of the way let's get back to it.

"Akuma… that's an interesting name to say the least." Kido pondered aloud.

"It's the name on the card not my real one." I said coldly hoping he'd take the hint that I don't want to talk to him. He did but the one beside him didn't.

"Hey, hey, hey let's calm down okay? Look I know you're lonely and I have taken it upon myself to befriend all of the people here that are lonely because I am the dorm captain for the block C. Would you happen to be in block C?" The other boy asked. "Oh and my name is Shintaro."

"Whatever you think I am never alone." I said almost angry. _Hey Crona were getting some strange looks from some other people… Thanks Little Ogre… Hmmm, you thanked me for something interesting… Yeah yeah whatever._ "I'll be leaving now goodbye." Bowing to them I left. Soon I was in the middle of the cafe all the tables moved to the side to make space for the students. _Let's get your act on… Yeah you're helping though right… Course I am… I know just checking and start now…_ I could feel my posture changing to a more hunched over shy looking one just as someone went up on stage. Oh it's just Kid, that's good because he already has met me and knows how I am around authority.

"Hello and welcome to the DWMA." He said as cheers erupted from the crowd of gathered children. After they all calmed down he continued. "All of you have on your weapon or meister tags by now am I correct." Causing hundreds of heads to nod. "Good because we have meister Maka Albarn and weapon The Last Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans to tell you about the process."

"Thank you Kid. As Lord Death was saying Soul and I are here to tell you about the process of getting a (The "A" before this note made 420 words…) partner." Mom said as Dad walked out from back stage. "Hello Soul how your day glad to see you made it."

"Cut the crap Maka I was right behind you, and you knew it." He said annoyed. "Anyway when picking someone to partner up with you never know who the perfect match is the person you pick now is not likely to be your permanent partner, okay?" The crowd answered with a whole lot of half hearted yeses.

I felt a poke at my shoulder and a voice "Hey would a meister like yourself like a strong sword like me." Whoever this is is cocky and I hate it, but I have to keep the act up.

"Um… Um…" I cowered beneath my arms. "I don't know how to deal with people so foreword." I shuddered when he put his hand on my shoulder. Looking up at him he smiled.

"So you don't know how to deal with someone as handsome as myself that okay why don't I help you." He reached out to take my hand that I was holding in front of myself staring at it.

 _Little ogre I need some help here… Really you're asking me for help you must really need help then I guess I should what is it that you need… I need you to scare away this guy… what'll I get out of this… I don't know I'll go get in a fight later or something with some gang alright… Hmmm good enough for me…_

Letting Little Ogre take over for just long enough to glare at the boy and grab his hand as he tried to take mine. "Akuma Gorgon. Don't forget it." Then Little Ogre gave control back to me for the most part still acting as a shy girl who can't defend herself.

The boy fell when I let go of his hand as soon as he got to his feet he ran into another boy at some point screaming. "DEVIL IT'S THE DEVIL." The entire time. Everyone turned to look at me still acting I wilted from all the stares.

"I don't know how to deal with so many people staring at me." After everyone figured out that someone so shy couldn't scare someone so much they went back to finding a partner. I then felt the presence of someone coming up behind me. "Sneaking up on someone isn't nice." I growled turning around.

There was a tall girl with long blonde hair that looked as if she took hours straightening it. "Oh you knew I was here." she looked genuinely surprised. _She's a good actor Crona… yea I'll have to make note of that…_

Beginning the act anew I shuffled. "Y-yea I guess I did." She looked as if she saw knew that I was acting.

"How do you act so well?" Well that was straight forward. _What are you gonna do Crona… I don't know not tell her the truth because I doubt she would believe me… That is true, I just wouldn't Crona it could get you noticed and targeted for something… Yea that's probably the best bet…_

Dropping the act for a moment. "I have my ways." I said simply. "And you have yours." She looked actually shocked although it was just an act.

"My weapon form is an assassin's blade." She explained. "That allows me perks even in human form." I just nodded bowing and leaving to go to some secluded corner.

Eventually finding near the exit of the cafe I just sat there until the matching ended with the cafe nearly clear about an announcement about something after school on friday. I was going up to Mom. "Mom what am I doing now."

"Well it's free period now… so I guess whatever you want. Also there was something I wanted to talk about." She said a strange look on her face.

"Uhh sure Mom what was it." She took my hand guiding me away from Dad and Kid.

"Crona look… for the dance I want you to dress nicely." I just stared at her. Seeming to get the look I gave her, she elaborated. "There is a dance on Friday at around 8-ish." I was still just staring at her. "I said it during the last announcement I made."

"Aren't I dressed nicely enough most of the time anyway?"

"You're missing the point I want you to dress some way other than the way you always dress." She looked as if she were instructing a disorderly classroom.

"So something other than black…" I was appalled I didn't try to hide it either. "I always wear black why stop I want people to get used to the fact that I wear black."

"Yes but you need to make some friends; you won't be able to do that if they think you don't want anything to do with anything social." Knowing there was no arguing out of this I just nodded solemnly.

"So what am I wearing?" Mom looked marveled that she had won so quickly.

"Well…" She looked as though she were debating something. "I'll tell you later when Dad is gone to Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment."

Well that's done I has finished. On a different note Akuma means Demon in japanese, this relation was on purpose. Kido means Luminance or something around that in japanese. Anyway please supply feedback and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Another new chapter and I still haven't even out out the first at the time of making this… Anyway welcome back and we are getting straight into this.

A boring day with nothing other than murmurs about the strange choice of name for someone so timid. That's what would've happened in a world where people mind their own business.

I'm being personally trained by Professor Stein so people wouldn't be too nosy… this had quite the opposite effect considering that the area where Professors Stein lab is forbidden unless someone has specific business in that area. So when one person saw me going down there the entire school knew within I'd say 10 minutes. My training ends during the free period where people are supposed to go and get something to eat and try stupid tricks in the courtyard. Instead of doing any of these things basically every person in the school is waiting right outside the forbidden zone for me.

My ears nearly exploded when I turned the last corner before the exit from the zone. Calls of "What are you doing Akuma?" or "Stealing already I thought you were a grade A student." even a few calls of "Was there someone you went to meet~?"

 _Man these people are not very nice are the Crona or should I say Akuma… If either should be calling the other Akuma it's me… Ok lets calm down you're training went well today. I'm sure you're already stronger than all the other students here maybe even a few teachers. You could be stronger than all of them if you let me help you more… Good try Little Ogre... but now are you sure Crona we both know you want to be the strongest… Yea I do but I want to do it myself, anyway could you leave me alone for now… Ok but don't forget about our deal… I won't Little Ogre._

As I walked forward there opened a gap where I could walk through without touching anyone. Having free period I first went to Sid to see what I could do about the crowd behind me.

"Sid?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you in here, I need some help."

"Hey Akuma." He looked over from the desk at the front of the room.

"Uh yea." He saw the look on my face and I could tell he knew something was wrong. "There's kinda a crowd of annoying people behind after i went to train with Professor Stein."

"I don't know what you want me to do about that the kids don't even listen to me during class let alone free period." he stated plainly. "Your best bet would be to probably go see Black*Star."

"Well that was a big help." I grumbled.

"I was always an honest in life." He said proudly. Leaving me to go rolling my eyes.

Walking all the way the other side of the school was painful especially with dozens of kids following you. At least the crowd had shrunk from the start to about 2 or 3 dozen.

Knowing Black*Star was on break I went to the place where I knew he trained in his free time with Angela. Well at least I went near there knowing that I really don't want to see Black*Star with Tsubaki's shuriken is his head. Also going near there would more or less discourage the male student and possible some female ones to.

Rather than having to see him bloody on the ground I would rather call out to him, "Black*Star! I need some help with some annoying students!"

Suddenly appearing beside a rock that marks that the area the baths are in. "Yes Akuma what is it." He was cocky as usual. "Annoying student, are they following you after your training with Professor Stein?"

Smacking him causing him to fall and cause the students still following to all gasp in surprise. "Yes Black*Star. I had been doing that to avoid people getting nosy and here you are announcing it to the whole campus." Sighing I had to get to the point. "Look can you just yell or threaten them or something I don't feel like dealing with them. Also do you have Angela with you?" Smacking him again causing more gasps from the dozen or so students behind me. "Or are you training to make an excuse to peep you perv."

"Hiiiiii Akuma!" Hearing this I knew it was Angela. She ran out and straight into me. "I'm here."

"I see that now." Having been knocked over by Angela running into me she was laying on top of me. "Yea but can you get off of me Angela?"

"Huh? Oh yea sorry Akuma."

 _Man they're so nice at this age don't understand how to lie or act… Where have you been you've been quiet… It it such a big deal that I'm being quiet… Most of the time no but with you yes. You could be doing anything, plotting, plotting, or plotting. I guess there isn't much to do in my head… There really isn't you should get some decor… Sure whatever I don't care just leave my corner alone…_ Referring to the area in the corner of the stage that was mine. All that it was made out of was a purple bean bag and some plushies including one of Ragnarok. There was tape or the ground around that area marking that Little Ogre couldn't enter that area.

"Hey!" Black*Star shouted to get everyone's attention. "Get out of here and leave Akuma alone you stalkers." Good good this is working, most of them were backing off… except for one he looked strong but he wasn't cocky about it, no wait there was a girl behind him hidden by his broad shoulders perhaps his weapon.

"I would like to battle you Akuma… If I win tell me your real name." He was serious about it.

"And if I refuse." I said jaunting with a smirk. But I was surprised when he simply chuckled at my statement.

"We both know you won't do that." Now it was his turn to smirk. "So?"

 _Little Devil that fight I promised you is coming… Well that was sooner than expected. Let's have some fun._

"Deal."

"Well then." He smiled. "Shall we begin"


	4. Chapter 4

The girl behind him instantly turned into a… wait a mirror. I felt myself bleeding as I had the few times I fought with Little Ogre before. A black sword appeared beside me being made out of the black blood I was bleeding.

 _Let's do this Little Ogre… Oh yea_

I was barely able to hear him mutter. "This is her alright." Then he went back to speaking at a normal volume. "Alright let's do this." I then saw clone of myself appear before me. It must have been produced by the mirror and that why she is a valid weapon. While I'll be distracted by the clone he'll come behind me and attack me. I'd better take out this clone quickly before he has a chance to utilize it.

Taking a swing at the clone the clone mirrored my movement so perfectly that the edges of our swords hit each other and bounced back.

There must be a maximum of how well it can mirror me. I went for a stab and the clone did as well. The tips of our blade caught each others and no matter how hard I pushed it pushed just as hard.

I went to back off and the clone backed up as well. I turned around to face the boy who had gone behind me to attack me. He was readied to strike but I quickly raised Ragnarok and blocked it. During this time I felt the clone approach from behind to strike me as well. I had to turn to block the clone and the clone began mirroring my movements again. I tried to back away from the clone but I was stopped by the boy and he made to strike me and I had to turn but the clone went for a strike as I turned around. Having only one sword I raised my hand in defeat before I took the devastating blow.

"That's the match." Tsubaki had come to watch rather than Black*Star knowing he wouldn't call the match no matter what.

The clone dissipated and the girl turned back into her human form. I collapsed as Ragnarok dissolved and a wound opened for the black blood to enter my body through. Being next to the boy he caught me.

"Can't be collapsing now right?" He smirked as my face reddened ever so lightly. Lucky no one else was able to notice. Putting me down he asked "So what is your real name Akuma Gorgon?"

Leaning in so no one else would here I whispered "Crona, Crona Evans."

Before I was able to lean back he whispered. "So Crona would you like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow."

"I have nothing better to do so I guess so."

"Cool you should know my name though." Sticking his hand out I took it and shook. "Noah, pleased to meet you."

"Wanna come over to my place I have to decide what to wear tomorrow." He looked at my clothing. "My mom is making me wear something other than black."

"Oh I see." He was contemplating something what is was I couldn't tell you. "Sure why not. Meet you outside at the end of the day."

"Yea ok."

 _So Crona got yourself a date… Wha- No… Sure keep telling yourself that… So what if we are going to the dance doesn't mean it is a date… Uh huh… Yea…_

The rest of the day went normal or at least as normal as a day can be on the first day of school. At the end of the day Noah was waiting outside just as he said he would be. Looking around he spotted me and waved I waved back half-heartedly.

"What's up?" Noah asked me.

"Nothing really." I responded.

"Well then shall we go." He started walking off in the opposite direction of my house.

"Hey Noah my house is this way."

"Of course I knew that." He said jokingly.

"Your a damn stalker is what I know."

"That didn't sound good did it." Making a mock thinking face I smirked. "What's so funny."

"Oh nothing."

"Good. If you were laughing at me I would…"

"What would you do?" I said looking at him.

"I would… hm beat you again."

"Without your weapon?"

"Shoot, ok you win." We walked in silence until we reached my house.

"Ok we're here." Looking at the apartment I live in Noah looked puzzled. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea." He looked only for a second more before continuing inside.

"Mom. I'm home." I stopped a moment. "Noah you can take your shoes off and hang up your jacket over there." pointing to the hangers and cubbies holding my family's jackets and shoes.

"Hi Crona. Who'd you bring with you."

"Nobody really just someone I met at school. We are going to the dance together."

"How can you say that so calmly!" My mom sounded frantic. "I haven't cleaned up what his name? What's he like?"

"Mom he's right here." Noah looking awkward I brought him up stairs. "Mom this is Noah, Noah this is my mom Maka Albarn."

"Wait… your mom is Maka albarn?"

"Yes." He looked slightly less surprised than other people were when they learned that. "Anyway make yourself at home I think my dad may already have left."

"Yea he did." My mom came around the corner and motioned me to come closer. "We have to go look at your dresses that you are going to be wearing."

"Mom Noah knows I am trying on dresses."

"Oh… Anyway Noah make yourself at home cups are in the cupboard to the left."

"Thank you ."

"Your welcome Noah. Ok, come on Crona."

"Coming."

Entering my room I saw 3 dresses laid out on my bed. One white one red and one blue. Noah's reaction to all of them was the same… He didn't like them. After I tried on the last one he suggested something.

" I know that you said that Croan would have to wear something other than black but I saw a black dress yesterday that would fit her perfectly. Would that be ok?"

"If you wouldn't care to show me it I would like to see it." Mom said pondering. "Crona want to come as well?"

"Sure."

After going through town Noah stopped in front of a store that was right on the edge of town a place not a lot of people hang out. Only if someone is entering or leaving death city do they come around here.

Noah seeing Mom uncomfortable explained "It is owned by friend of my family that's why I come around here."

"OK. Then it's ok I guess."

When we walked in there were clothes set up around the store and Noah walked through them to the back where he showed me and Mom a black dress. (The dress Maka wears in the fight with Asura)

"That is a beautiful dress." My mother whispered. "Crona if you want to you could where this just because-."

"Yes!" I was too delighted to hide it. "Errr… Yes please."

"You sure are excited." Noah exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Noah!" Practically pouncing on him for finding a way I could wear black.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down Crona." He pried me of of him and set me down him being much taller than me.

We left with the black dress to return home and Noah asked me if I would like to go to his house before the dance Mom said it was alright so we agreed to wait by the entrance of school for the other if one of us got there before the other. I was also allowed to spend the night at Noah's house it being much closer to the school than mine.

At the end of the day I met Noah at the entrance of the school when we started to walk home together there were more than one pair of confused eyes watching us.

 _Hey Crona people are looking at you funny… I know Little Ogre… Just pointing out… Know what… What… I'm gonna call you Akuma from now on… Alright why would I care… You wouldn't just alerting you so you will answer to Akuma and not ignore me… Ok Crona… Akuma… What Crona… Thank you..._

The black dress is the same as the one maka wears at the end of the manga.


	5. Chapter 5

At exactly the time we had decided upon there was a knock on the door. Opening it I saw Noah wearing a black suit as he said he would. Me? I was in what I wore to school that day.

 _Crona aren't you supposed to be ready… Oh be quiet Akuma…_

"Uh… Hi?" Noah asked confused

"Oh I was… getting ready right now yea." I'm sure he could see the panic in my face but if he did he didn't say.

"Ok. By the way do you want me to call you Crona or Akuma at the dance?"

"Either is fine I don't really care if people hear I doubt anyone will realize anyway."

We arrived at the dance a while before it started but there were already a ton of people waiting. By the time the dance actually started the majority of people who would be coming were already here.

"Have you had dinner yet Crona?"

"No I haven't; now that you mention it I am pretty hungry."

"Would you like me to go grab us something."

"Yes please." As he was walking away I grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"Uh… could you get me something with chocolate?" I looked at my feet blushing slightly.

"Yea sure." Noah smiled as he turned and walked away.

 _You really do like Noah don't you Crona… Wha- No… Sure sure if you believe that… I- I do… Ok Crona_

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I jumped."Scared ya did I?"

 _Oh god somebody hitting on me at a school event… Crona people like this exist… I know but I choose to believe they don't_

"Someone frail as you shouldn't be here all by yourself," He smirked. "What do you say? Wanna stay with me?"

"I-I'm uhh... a-already here with someone."

"Don't be scared, I won't bite." He said still smiling.

"N-no really I'm ok, no thank you." I said my voice trembling.

His smile became more forced. "I insist," Anger seeped into his voice as he pulled on me. To his surprise I didn't move at all, I didn't even flinch. I had been looking down but when I did look up he saw that my eye were pitch black.

"Not the best decision if you ask me." My voice was more demonic and seemed to echo off of nothing getting louder rather than quieter. His face grew panicked quickly; he looked around him to see if others noticed. It seemed as if no one heard the deafeningly loud voice reverberating around the large room. "To everyone else it's as if we're not even here."

"W-what are you?" He was now trembling near uncontrollably.

"Seems as if I ruined your night doesn't it. If I release to spell now what would people think of a 3rd year trembling on his knee in front of a small frail first year girl?" His eye grew wide at the thought.

"P-please don't do it." He was now begging for me to protect him from the embarrassment of it.

"Hmm I suppose," I released the spell and teleported him outside the auditorium where he could decide what to do next. I was looking at the door to see if he was going to come back. He didn't

About half a minute later Noah returned with a muffin for himself and a small bowl of chocolate covered pretzels for me. "Crona, I wasn't sure what you would want so I grabbed a bowl of chocolate pretzels, hope that's ok"

"Yeah that's fine," I took the bowl from his hand and started to eat a few of the pretzels "Noah?"

"Yeah Crona."

"Thank you."

When to dance ended we left to go to Noah's house for the night. When we got there Noah offered to take my bag but I refused, not because I had anything private in my bag but because I had to change out of the dress I was wearing. Going to were Noah said the bathroom was I entered to change. What I didn't know is that after I changed I wouldn't be in Noah house much longer. When I left the bathroom Noah offered to sleep on the couch and I gladly agreed. Noah said he was going to be awake for a while longer so I left and fell asleep as soon as I landed on the bed.

At exactly midnight -The witching hour- there was a knock on the door of Noah's house. When he opened it there stood a small child he has never before seen "Hello Medusa."

The small child's voice was annoyed as if her parents told her she can't have a candy bar. "Well? Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Fine fine come in Medusa," He sounded exasperated. "What do you want to drink?"

"Milk." Her answer was final without even a second thought. Noah brought Medusa her milk in a plastic sippy cup. "Hah hah very funny." She grumbled as she took the cup from his hand and took as big a sip as she could from the small cup.

When the cup was empty Noah began to walk up the stair towards his room where Crona was sleeping, "C'mon Medusa let's get down to why your here." They both reached the door to Noah's room and gladly it was unlocked. Noah opened the door to find Crona is a white nightgown sleeping on the bed as she said she would. As they both moved towards the bed they heard a voice sounding a lot like Crona's behind them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." They turned to see a short red devil with small horns in a suit. "She trusts you Noah so if you take her to your lab and she wake up there if she find out it was you she would best case scenario destroy your lab then return to normal. Worst case scenario she would not destroy your lab and not return to normal instead I would remain in partial control. I wouldn't be able to tell her exactly what to do but I'd be able to implant a personality trait or 2 without her noticing while I have control."

The small devil-to Noah-seemed untrustworthy. "And what does that mean?"

"What that means is that if she realizes it was you who brought her to the lab and away from her parents I could very easily change her personality or even alter memories." The devil smirked.

"Why haven't you done those thing yet?" The devil's smile grew larger. "On top of just who are you?"

"Me?" He took a step back as if surprised, "I'm Little o- well I'm no longer Little Orge am I." He looked at Crona for a moment thinking. "I suppose…" He stuck his hand out to Noah. "Call me Akuma."

Sorry I haven't added anything since I made this so I am upload chapters 2-5 all at once to make up for it. I mean it's not like anyone reads anyway lul. Anyway what do you think if anyone even reads this Fanfic review letting me know.


End file.
